Pan's Story: Budokai Saga
by MasterKameGuy
Summary: The sequil to Pan's Story. Chapter one is up.


KameMaster: Sorry for the delay. I haven't had much time to work on the computer (I blame it mostly on the GameCube and SP). Anyways, here's the first chapter of "Pan's Story: Budokai Saga." Don't worry; it'll be longer than the first chapter of "Pan's Story."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Last time, Pan and Goten got a chance to head back to Earth to compete in the Budokai Tournament. Pan finally got to see Trunks and even Bulla again! Now the Budokai Tournament is beginning.  
  
The first few rounds were a breeze. Well, for Pan, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta. They were already beginning the third round. Pan decided to talk to Bulla for a bit instead of watching the match.  
  
"So," Pan asked. "How have things been on Earth for the past three years?"  
  
Bulla shrugged. "Nothing's really changed. Although I haven't seen Mr. Satan for a while."  
  
"My grandfather?" Pan asked surprised. "Where the heck could he be?"  
  
"Well, besides that, nothing else has happened. Except for your Mom having your baby sister of course." She smiled. "That girl's not even five and she's already confident in her skills."  
  
"I doubt she'll go Super Saiyan anytime soon, though," Pan remarked. "The youngest Super Saiyan was Goten and he was only seven."  
  
"That doesn't mean she's not a good fighter," Bulla said.  
  
"Yeah. It's just too bad Mom won't let her participate in tournament at all," Pan said.  
  
"I wonder..." Suddenly, there was a large rumbling sound and then a burst of light from the arena.  
  
"What the... what was that?" Pan said rushing towards the arena. Bulla followed.  
  
When they arrived at the arena, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, Kairion, and Videl were all there. There were also some mysterious figures standing in the shadows on the other side of the arena.  
  
"Who are they?" Pan wondered. She counted dark figures in all. One laughed.  
  
"Seems Gohan's daughter would like a close look at us."  
  
"It's a shame," another voice said. "She could do such evil."  
  
"Enough!" Vegeta yelled. "Step out of those shadows and tell us who you are!"  
  
"Fine then. We're..."  
  
"Majin Burter!"  
  
"Majin Recoome!"  
  
"Majin Ginyu!"  
  
"Majin Frieza!"  
  
"Majin Cooler!"  
  
"Majin 17!"  
  
"Majin Cell!"  
  
"And I rule over them all! I am... the dark wizard Babidi!"  
  
Gohan and Vegeta gasped. "You remember these guys, too, eh?" Gohan asked Vegeta.  
  
"Of course! How could I forget?" Vegeta said gruffly.  
  
"Ah, my old henchman," Babidi said calmly. "It's too bad you went back to the good team."  
  
"Save your breath," Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Why are you here?" Gohan asked. "You should all be dead."  
  
"True," Majin Ginyu said. "But thanks to Master Babidi, we were revived and are now able to fight!"  
  
"You see, we're starting our own tournament: The Dark Budokai," Majin Cell explained. "Each of you will fight one of us. Anybody who loses will die. That goes for us, too, but there's no way that we could possibly lose!"  
  
"Thanks to Master Babidi," Cooler added. "He gave us all a power boost."  
  
Pan scowled. "You can't fight," she said. "Not with all these people around."  
  
"You're right," Majin Cell said. His tail rose. A huge flash of light filled the arena and everyone in the stands was gone.  
  
"You... you killed them all!" Trunks grunted holding back his anger.  
  
"Anyways, now that everybody's gone, the first match will commence," Babidi announced. "Vegeta vs. Majin Recoome!"  
  
They both stepped into the ring. "Just like on Planet Namek," Vegeta thought. "Kakarot may have finished him off before, but now it's my turn to be the hero.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
Vegeta rushed at Recoome and threw at least fifteen punches. Recoome hardly looked defeated.  
  
"Please tell me that wasn't your best move," he said. He quickly socked Vegeta in the stomach and delivered a kick to his head.  
  
"Well... you're a little more powerful than I thought," Vegeta admitted reluctantly. "But that won't stop me!"  
  
He went Super Saiyan and tried the same maneuver. "What's he doing?" Gohan wondered out loud. "What did he go Super Saiyan so early?"  
  
Vegeta delivered punch after punch to Recoome until Recoome finally jumped back.  
  
"That's right!" Vegeta yelled. "You've never fought a Super Saiyan before!"  
  
"Vegeta! Don't get cocky!" Gohan called from the sidelines. Vegeta turned. "If I wanted your advice, I'd ask for it!"  
  
Recoome tried rushing at Vegeta, but Vegeta counter attacked and delivered another series of punches. "GALICK GUN!" Vegeta shouted throwing a huge blast of energy at him.  
  
Recoome grabbed the energy blast and tried to throw it back. But, before he could, Vegeta swiftly moved behind him and tripped him. The blast of energy absorbed Recoome's body. Dust rose up.  
  
When it cleared, nothing was left of Recoome. "Amazing!" Vegeta thought. "If I could do that as a Super Saiyan, think what I could do as Super Saiyan 4!"  
  
"Victor: Vegeta," Babidi declared. "Fortunately, Recoome was the weakest in this group."  
  
"I'm fighting next!" Goten declared. "Choose whichever opponent you want to fight me!"  
  
Majin Burter smiled. "I'm next," he declared.  
  
Now the next fight is paired and Goten's ready to battle against Majin Burter. But will he survive? Find out next time!  
  
Next time, in "Pan's Story: Budokai Saga," it may look like our heroes are having a winning streak, but how long will it last when Trunks takes on Majin Ginyu? Next time in "The Ginyu Battles." 


End file.
